Taking One For The Team
by tvgamergeek
Summary: Maura is concerned about Jane's stress levels, so she does what any good friend would. She offers her a hand. RIZZLES Smut. One-shot Warning F/F sex! chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles**

**Warning: Contains F/F sex. **

**Here's my newest attempt at Rizzles. It's not as original as my first attempt, but hopefully it is just as enjoyable to read. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my other stories, I was stoked at the response it got. Everyone loves RIZZLES.**

Doctor Isles opened her door to find best friend, Detective Rizzoli standing there.

"Jane? I thought you had a date tonight with that nice man, Douglas. Is everything alright?"

Scowling, Jane walked passed Maura and headed straight to the refrigerator; taking out a beer, she drank half of it in one hit, then slumped onto the sofa and grumbled "No! Everything is not alright."

"What happened?" Concern was clearly visible on her friends face.

"He took me to see a foreign film." Jane feigned gagging.

"Come on Jane, I thought you liked foreign films. You've never complained before when we've watched them together."

"Yeah, I do. I complain all the time….. Oh, you're being sarcastic. Very clever Dr Isles. Jane gave the blonde a round of applause. "Anyway, this film was way worse than any you made me sit through. "

"Really? What was it called?" Maura probed.

"It was called the Human centipede." Jane shook her body in revulsion. "Eww gross! My skin's crawling just saying the name. I mean come on! If that's his idea of a first date, then what's he planning for the wedding night? " Draining the remainder of her beer, Jane got up from the sofa and helped herself to another.

"Well I can't really comment. I haven't heard anything about that film. What is it about?" The blonde was curious as to what could cause her tough homicide detective friend to feel this away about a film.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Jane sat on the sofa picking at the label on the beer bottle.

Maura noticed how Jane was playing with her bottle of beer, and it reminded her of something she needed to discuss with the detective. "Well, if you don't want to talk about the film, then maybe we should talk about something your mother and I were discussing earlier."

"Yes please. Let's talk about anything, but that film. What were you and ma talking about?" Jane relieved to be off the topic of her disastrous date.

"Well Jane, we, that is your mother and I both agree you need to have sexual intercourse."

Jane spat a mouthful of beer halfway across the room. "What? Are you serious? What are you and my mother doing talking about…..that?" Jane had the same look on her face as when she was talking about the film.

"Well, we only have a few common interests, you being the major one. So we tend to talk about you a lot, otherwise we wouldn't have anything to talk about."

"Then don't talk about anything. Geez Maura! I can't believe you. Talking with my mother, about me getting laid."

"Well actually, when I said we both think you need to have sexual intercourse, I was paraphrasing your mother. She actually said you needed to get married. So taking into account her age and religion, for her marriage equals sexual intercourse." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"And so, why would you think I need to get some?" The brunette quizzed the blonde.

"Well Jane, I've estimated that you probably haven't had intercourse for at least the last five months." Maura stated mater of factually.

"What? You had to estimate? You mean there isn't an IPhone App that can calculate that for you? No, _How horny is Detective Rizzoli feeling today?_ program, that you and Ma can download to keep tabs on my intercourse levels." Jane said sarcastically.

"See, you're snippy, an obvious sign of sexual frustration. Plus you're pulling at the label on the beer bottle, that's another sign. If you weren't so picky, I'm sure you could be having intercourse with Douglas right now, releasing all that pent up frustration. You know Jane medically speaking orgasms are…." Maura's sermon on the power of the orgasm was interrupted by Jane.

"Just stop and back up for a minute. If I weren't so picky? Yeah Maura, the reason I'm not having intercourse with Douglas right now, it's because I'm picky. It has absolutely nothing to do with having to watch a guy pitch a loaf into …. Ah geez! See what you've done? You've got me thinking about it again. Man, I'm never going to get to sleep tonight." Jane started rubbing her forehead wishing she had just gone home and not stopped by to see her friend.

Maura sat down next to Jane and put a hand on the other woman's knee. "Jane, I know it is difficult for you to hear this, but you are my best friend and I worry about you. You are in a very stressful job, the things you have to deal with everyday put a great pressure on you. Over time the stress of your job could lead to high blood pressure, stroke, or heart disease. You need an outlet to relieve your stress; orgasms are a healthy option, unlike drinking." Maura took the bottle from Jane's hands and squeezed the brunette's knee.

Jane looked up at her friend and knew her intentions were pure. Taking a deep breath Jane tried to allay her friends concerns. " Maura, I don't need a man to have orgasms." The blonde gave Jane a devious smile, trying her best not to laugh. Jane laughed, "You know what I mean. I'm quite able to take care of myself."

"You know as well as I do, that masturbation, while enjoyable, is nothing compared to an orgasm from another person. Also, in the past, woman diagnosed with hysteria were often treated with manual stimulation by their physicians." Maura informed the detective.

"Are you calling me hysterical?" Jane's outburst was a little dramatic, but she could see where this conversation was leading and was hoping to head Maura off at the pass.

"No! I'm suggesting that I treat you for sexual frustration, with manual stimulation. I am a doctor." Maura knew that convincing Jane to let her help was going to be a battle.

"You're a medical examiner, you treat dead people!" Jane groaned.

"This is no different from when I work out a kink in your shoulder, or the time I helped you with your ingrown toenail." The doctor was not going to let Jane talk her way out of this.

"No different? You're talking about touching my vagina and giving me an orgasm. How is that the same? "Jane's voice was getting louder as she became more defensive.

Maura tried to calm her friend. "If you're worried about it being a sex thing, I can assure you I will be completely professional. It will be just like visiting the gynaecologist."

"Really? Your gynaecologist gives out orgasms? I think you need to report him Maura, that's not normal." Jane's sarcasm had returned.

"Very funny Jane. You know what I mean. So what do you say?" The blonde raised her eyebrows expectantly, hoping for the best.

"No! Maura, you don't seriously expect me to say yes, do you?" Jane said solemnly.

"Give me one good reason why not?" the woman demanded

"One reason? I can give you a million. My mother lives in your guest house, we work together, ..."Jane trailed off, she was sure she had more reasons, she just couldn't think of any.

"I wouldn't call that one million reasons Jane, I only counted two. None of which I would consider good reasons for not wanting my help. Your mother is irrelevant to our current situation, if she were in the room that would be a good reason not to proceed."

"Really? You think?" Jane smirked, Maura ignored her and continued. "Also we aren't currently at work so…."

"You're a woman! "Jane exclaimed, a fact she was sure the doctor couldn't dismiss.

Maura asked calmly "What does that have to do with anything we've been discussing? Both men and woman have hands and fingers."

Jane let out a sigh of frustration "Look Maura, it would just be weird, OK?"

Maura got up of the sofa and left the room. Jane let out a sigh of relief, thanking god that crazy conversation was over. She put her feet on the coffee table and took another swig from her beer.

Maura returned a couple of minutes later. Jane nearly choked on her beer for the second time that night. Dr Isles was wearing a medical lab coat and carrying two towels, a tube of personal lubricant and a latex glove. Putting on the latex glove, she snapped it against her wrist.

"Does this make you feel more comfortable Detective Rizzoli? You are obviously worried about it being a lesbian sex thing. So let me make this as clinical and non-sexual for you as I can."

"O my god Maura, are you trying to drive me crazy? This is insane." Jane exclaimed. The second beer was just starting to kick in as she sat there looking at Maura. Realizing her friend was not going to give up, Jane conceded.

Maura saw the fight drain away from Jane's eyes, knowing she had won, she said. "Stand up, while I put this towel down. I don't want to have to explain any stains to your mother."

Getting up, Jane informed her friend. "Rule one. Never mention my mother if you expect me to have an orgasm." "Rule two. I'm only doing this because you won't leave me alone until I do. Ok? It doesn't make me gay or us a couple right? I just need some help, and you're just taking one for the team."

"Of course. We're just two friends and I'm taking one for the team." Maura chuckled

Maura put the towel down and instructed Jane to undo her pants. "You'll need to pull them down a bit to give me access. Here you can cover yourself with this." Handing her the second towel.

Jane lowered her pants to her ankles and sat down on the sofa, the towel covering her lap.

Maura sat snugly up against Jane's body, and applied a small amount of lubricant onto her gloved fingers. "Just to help things get started." She whispered to her friend.

Placing on arm around Jane's shoulders, Maura encouraged the detective to lay her head in the crook of her neck. "How is spooning clinical and non-sexual? Jane questioned.

"Quiet, you need to relax." Maura chastised while sliding her hand under the towel.

"Before I start, if you want me to stop or I do something you don't like just say the word. OK?" Maura said lovingly

"I trust you." The detective let out a deep breath and put an arm around Maura's waist.

"I'm only going to touch your clitoris, rubbing in gentle circles. Just relax and remember to breathe." The last statement was more for herself than the detective, the doctors heart was racing.

Jane inhaled sharply at the coolness of Maura's touch. "Breathe. "Maura soothed into Jane's ear.

Maura started rubbing slow lazy circles around Jane's clitoris, talking into Jane's ear. "We're going to go slow, build the orgasm up. It will be better that way. "Slowly, slowly." Maura whispered to Jane.

At first Jane felt embarrassed letting her friend touch her in this manner. But as she lay bask in the woman's embrace, she felt her wetness grow and realized how much she needed and wanted this. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the blondes scent and moaned softly.

Maura could feel Jane become aroused, as she stroked her. She still couldn't believe her friend had allowed her to do this. _"Clinical and non-sexual" _the blonde smirked to herself; she knew exactly what to say to get her friend to do what she wanted. Hearing Jane softly moan, Maura felt her own walls tighten. This gave the blonde an idea. "Jane, do you want me to talk to you? Women respond to aural stimulation, it's scientifically proven to heighten a woman's orgasm."

"Oral stimulation?" Jane said shyly.

"Not oral, aural stimulation. Talking dirty. if you like, I can try." Maura was hopeful Jane would say yes.

Jane lifted her head and looked at the blonde and teased. "The doctor likes it dirty, huh?" Jane laughed until she felt Maura's fingers dip into her sex, making her gasp. "Oops, sorry I slipped." It was Maura's turn to laugh as she returned to rubbing Jane's clit.

Jane resumed her previous position, enjoying the feel of the blonde's movements. She could feel herself getting close to release. "So Jane, do you want me to talk or not?" Maura was desperate for permission, but the detective only shook her head.

Maura wanted to give her friend the best orgasm of her life, not only because she felt Jane deserved it, but for her own satisfaction. Knowing that Jane hadn't had sex in so long, Maura suspected that it wouldn't take long to achieve. As her moans were becoming more frequent and her breath ragged, Maura knew Jane was only moments away. The blonde stopped rubbing her friends clit and started lightly spanking the detective's mound.

"Ahh, God, what are you doing? I was right there." Frustration lacing Janes words.

"I'm delaying your orgasm. Isn't obvious?" Maura playfully teased.

"Please! No, I'm so close" Jane was begging. Enjoying the power she had over the other woman, the blonde increased the force and rate of the spanking, causing Jane to cry out at each contact. "Hmm? Jane is that a stop noise? Do you want me to stop? Maura couldn't resist teasing the brunette. "Don't stop." Jane pleaded.

Jane couldn't control herself, thrusting up to meet Maura's hand, the sound of each slap made her walls tighten. "Fuck, that feels so good." she cried out. Closing her eyes, Jane had a vision of her on hands and knees, with the doctor fucking her ferociously. "Oh my god, Maura, please." Jane grabbed the blondes hand and pushed two fingers into to her, using her friend's hand like it was a dildo, forcing it in and out. Maura was in shock, unable to form a coherent thought; she let the detective jerk her. As she felt Jane's walls tighten around her fingers, Maura resented the glove she wore, craving the feel of the woman's sex on her skin.

As Jane felt the orgasm flow from her centre in waves she let go of Maura's hand. The doctor continued to gently rub Jane to keep the orgasm going. Jane grabbed Maura's thigh, holding it tight while she rode the waves of pleasure. As the orgasm subsided she lay her head back down on the doctor's chest, hot breath bathing the other woman's breasts. When her breathing subsided, Maura cupped the woman's sex. Jane looked up at her friend. "Thank you." She mouthed; Maura placed a kiss on her forehead and said "I'm here for you whenever you need me."

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I know everybody wished they had a friend like Maura Isles, but was she being altruistic, or will she ask for Jane to return the favour? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Massive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles**

**Due to popular demand here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it as much as chapter 1.**

Detective Rizzoli stood over the crouching woman, impatiently waiting for her to answer. "So? Is It or isn't?" Dr Isles looked up at the hovering detective. "I'm ruling it as suspicious; I won't know the exact cause of death until I do the autopsy."

Jane started to walk away, talking to Detective Frost as Maura straightened up. "We've got no ID; we'll need to check fingerprints, dental records and missing persons."

Maura hurried after the detectives, almost having to run to keep up with their pace. Her tight skirt, while flattering to her figure, was not conducive to running, struggling to keep up, she called out. "Jane." The detective continued toward her vehicle. "Jane." Maura yelled louder, still no response from the other woman.

"Detective Rizzoli!" The chief medical examiner was almost begging for her friend to stop. It had been like this for the past week, ever since Maura had given Jane a medicinal orgasm.

"Yes, Dr Isles. How can I help you?" Jane replied with a polite aloofness. Avoiding eye contact with the blonde, the detective turned away quickly when Maura pulled off her gloves. The sound of the snapping gloves making her slightly wet.

"Well Jane, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight. We haven't spent much time together lately." Maura smiled warmly at her friend.

"Umm…. tonight? I don't know. It's not really a good time, you know with this new case. Maybe another night. "Jane hurried off before Maura had time to respond. Feeling disappointed, Doctor Isles headed back to work.

…

…

…

Sitting at her desk, Detective Rizzoli received a message that Doctor Isles had found something that could help identify their John Doe. "Korsak, Frost. Maura's got something, go and see will ya?"

"Since when do you need the two of us to visit Doctor Isles?" Detective Frost queried.

"Yeah, have you and your BFF had a falling out?" Detective Korsak laughed.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, "Come on, let's go then." Jane got up out of her chair and followed her colleagues.

The trio entered the autopsy room where they were confronted by a grinning Dr Isles. "Our John Doe is deformed."

The group huddle around the body, looking for the deformity. "I don't see it, he looks completely normal to me." Korsak stated.

Maura walked up to the body and removed the sheet covering the man's genitals.

"O my God!" Jane put her hand over her mouth, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"That's just…must have been a real hit with the ladies." Korsak looked on in admiration.

"Hmph." Frost looked seriously unimpressed by the man's asset.

"Really? Hmph. That's all you've got to say. That thing is humongous." Jane looked at her partner.

"It's big, but not much more than normal. Is it?" Frost looked at Korsak, unable to stop a glance at the other detective's crotch. The two men exchanged an awkward look, causing the women to laugh.

"Yes, Detective Frost, it is much larger than the average man's penis. Which is why I called it a deformity." Dr Isles stated.

"Well if you going to have a deformity, that would be the one to have." Korsak joked.

Maura began to explain to the group the problems the man in front of them would have experienced owing to his large penis. "Due to the size, he would have trouble getting an erection; the weight would prevent the penis to become erect. It would also take a considerable amount of time to become hard, because of the amount of blood required. And, the ejaculation would be more like a leaking faucet, than a.."

"We get it Doc. Bigger isn't always better." Korsak interrupted.

"Yeah, and if I was with a guy and he pulled that out, I'd run in the other direction." The group looked at Jane. "I mean come on; it would have to feel like giving birth." Jane felt flustered; she looked at Maura, hoping for some back up.

"Jane's right. It would be almost certainly painful for a woman to be penetrated by a penis this large. The average woman's vagina is ….."Maura was interrupted again, this time by an agitated Jane. "Maura, we're getting a little off subject here. How is this going to help us identify him?"

"Well, this isn't. I just thought it fascinating. I've performed hundreds of autopsies and have never come across a penis this large. "Maura beamed.

"If she ever has children, I hope they never bring her to show and tell." Jane whispered to Frost, the two detectives' began to giggle.

Detective Korsak didn't seem to find the victim's penis as fascinating as the doctor, clearly irritated he asked. "Then Doc, how are we going to ID him?"

"O, well Detectives, the victim was gay. You see during the external examination I found a stamp on his wrist. While I was waiting for you to arrive I goggled it, it's a gay club called Pump. "

Jane turned to Detective Frost. "Alright, Frost why don't you come with me to the club, see if we can get a name for our John Holmes here." The group giggled.

"You got the reference?" A surprised Jane asked Maura.

The medical examiner ignored Jane's question." There isn't anything else I can do until I complete the autopsy. I will forward the results as soon as possible."

Jane noted the tone of her friends' voice and felt a knot form in her stomach. Picking up her cell phone, Jane took a picture of the victim's penis.

Frost Laughed. "A little something for latter on tonight?"

"Jane! That is incredibly unprofessional." Maura scolded the detective.

"Yeah Rizzoli, you don't need to take a photo. There's a whole internet filled with that stuff." Korsak joined the condemnation.

"What? We need a photo to show around the club to get an ID." Jane replied defensively.

"We've got a photo of his face." Detective Frost stated to Jane.

"Really? OK, you pass the photo of his face around, and I'll pass this round. First to get an ID wins. Looser pays for drinks tonight." Jane smirked.

"Deal. I can't believe you think gay guys are so superficial that they'd remember a dick over a face." Disappointment filled Detective Frosts voice.

"Gay has nothing to do with it. They're men, men are pigs." Jane stated matter of factually.

"Whoa! The fairy tale romance over already, Rizzoli? What happened? He didn't call you back?" Korsak teased his former partner.

"What are you talking about?" Jane had no idea what Korsak was referring to.

"You went on that date last week with that guy, and you've been swooning ever since. Every time I look at you sitting at your desk, you 're staring off into space with a blissful look on your face."

Jane was horrified. She took a quick glance at Maura, hoping the blonde had been distracted by something and hadn't heard Korsak. However, Maura was looking straight at Jane, there was a huge grin on her face and her eyes were telling Jane she heard and understood every word.

"Jane is that true? Didn't Douglas call you back? Would you like him to call you back?" Maura asked suggestively, raising her eyebrow's at the detective.

"Don't you have work to do? " Jane glared at the blonde as she grabbed Frost's arm "Come on let's go get this ID."

…

…

…

Doctor Isles had finished the autopsy, and was in her office looking over reports. The task was taking longer than expected, as she was distracted by thoughts of sex. Having reread the same sentence five times she put the report down. "_What is wrong with me today? Why am I so horny?"_ Maura squeezed to legs together tightly, hoping to make the throbbing go away.

Glancing at the calendar on her desk she discovered the reason for her wandering mind, and wet centre. Knowing there was only one cure for her current condition, the chief medical examiner decided to leave work early.

Arriving home, Maura quickly left her unfinished reports on her desk and began to head up stairs.

"Maura? You're home early." Angela Rizzoli greeted the doctor warmly. "I've been organizing your kitchen, look I've labelled everything so you know where to find things."

"That's wonderful Angela, thank you." Maura said politely.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to take a shower and freshen up." Maura tried continuing up the stairs.

"Are you alright? You're not feeling sick are you? You're not usually home this early, should I call Jane? "Angela pestered.

"No, Angela I'm fine. Sometimes I like to work from home. Fewer distractions. " Maura hoped Angela would take the hint.

"Of course, I'll finish this latter."

Maura watched as the other woman left the house, the second the door was closed the blonde raced up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening her bedside draw, Maura took out her second best friend. Stripping her clothes off, the doctor lay on the bed and pushed the dildo into herself.

…

…

…

Jane and Frost were leaving Pump. "Told you men are pigs. Looks like I'm going to get hammered tonight." Jane lightly punched Frost on the arm. "You and Korsak might have to go undercover, and check the bar out." Jane teased.

"No way, I'm not going to pretend I'm gay."

"I did, why can't you? Jane demanded.

"I'm a guy. It's different for woman, you know, with kissing and touching each other."

"Really? Frost, Straight woman just don't go around kissing and touching each other…." Jane stopped herself realizing what she had just said; the knot returned to her stomach.

Jane felt conflicted when she thought back to the night Maura touched her. _"I'm not gay; it was just a medical procedure."_ The woman tried to reassure herself. _"It felt so good though." _That thought had entered her mind countless times during the week. Jane had never experienced sex that felt so satisfying before; the connection she shared with Maura was unprecedented, no one had ever made Jane feel so happy and loved. The drive back to the station was quite, as Jane continued with her internal struggle.

Detective Rizzoli sat down at her desk. "Korsak, the guy at the bar identified our victim the second I showed him the picture. You wouldn't believe what he said, when I asked if he was sure who it was."

"What'd he say?"

"If it can fit in his mouth, he's not interested, and there aren't many that won't fit."

"Sounds like a size queen." Korsak stated, Jane and Frost both looked like they had been slapped.

"What? Where'd you get that from?" Jane laughed.

"While you were gone, I tired the internet to see if I could get an ID."

Jane got up from her desk and walked over to the other detective, looking at his computer. "What did you do? You put big dicks into Google? Korsak, you do realize they monitor our internet?" Jane and Frost burst into laughter.

Korsak tried defending himself. "It's for the case; our victim has a huge cock. It could be relevant to our investigation."

"Man. I want to be there when you're trying to explain that to the Brass." Jane and Frost where in tears, while Korsak sat looking worried.

…

…

…

"Mmmm, aahhhh, oooooo" Maura slid the thick ribbed shaft in and out of her pussy, as quickly as she could. Maintaining a constant rhythm, she was almost at her climax when her phone rang. Seeing that the caller was Jane, she answered it, continuing to fuck herself.

"Hi Jane." Maura huffed.

"Is everything alright? You sound funny." Jane was concerned.

"I'm trying to get a lid of a jar, it's stuck." Maura groaned. She felt bad for lying to Jane, but for some reason she desperately wanted to listen to her friend's voice as she pleasured herself.

"Look Maura, I need to say something, so don't talk, just listen." Jane paused, listening to Maura groan as she tried to "loosen the lid".

"I just want to apologise for the way I've been acting for the last week. I'm really sorry. Can we just forget about me being a jerk? You're my best friend and I miss you." Jane said affectionately.

"O Jane, I got it." Maura gasped into the phone. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the blonde continued. "Jane you don't need to apologize, I told you I'm always here for you."

"Do you want to meet me at the Dirty Robber tonight? Frost is buying." Jane asked.

Maura could hear the smile in the woman's voice, and she did want to see her friend, but she still had that craving in her centre. "Sorry, Jane I can't tonight, but how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll see you at work. Bye."

Maura put the phone down and resumed her pursuit for satisfaction.

…

…

…

The next day Detective Rizzoli walked into the Medical Examiner's office.

"Hey, I got your message, what's up?" Jane noted how the usually impeccable doctor was looking a little frazzled.

"Jane I'm ovulating." Maura announced.

"Really? You had to make me come all the way down here, to tell me that. Isn't that what Facebook is for?" Jane teased.

"Look Jane, I wouldn't normally ask this, but I've tried everything and it's not going away." Maura paused looking slightly embarrassed.

"Ask what? What's not going away? "Jane queried, but before Maura could answer, realization hit the detective. " Nooooooooo, No, no, no! Maura last week was a one off. We can't keep doing that." Jane told her friend.

"Why not? We both enjoyed it; I know I enjoyed giving you…."Jane interrupted Maura.

"Firstly, woman who do that are lesbians, Maura we are not lesbians. OK? Secondly, we are not going to discuss that night ever." Jane was beginning to feel agitated. She knew Maura's philosophy on sex was more relaxed than her own, and that the blonde could easily share orgasms with her, without it meaning anything. Jane didn't want it to not mean anything, and she wanted Maura to feel the same way.

"I don't think that would make us lesbians, Jane." Maura protested.

"Really? Maura, two women having sex doesn't make them lesbians? Then tell me, what does make women lesbians?" Jane yelled angrily at Maura.

She instantly regretted it when she saw the look on the other woman's face. "I'm sorry Maur', look I'll help you out. One time only though, this can't become a regular thing. Come over to my place tonight and I'll take care of you." Jane hugged Maura.

Maura smiled. "I'll bring dinner and wine."

The remainder of the day dragged slowly by, Doctor Isles left work early to prepare for the evening, while Detective Rizzoli tried to find any reason to stay at work, there wasn't any.

The two women were sitting silently, picking at their meals, both too pre occupied with their own thoughts to talk or eat. Jane finished the last of the wine. "OK, are you ready? Do you want to do this on the sofa?" Jane's voice was shaking slightly.

Maura smiled "I'd prefer the bed; here I got this for you." Maura pulled a strap- on out of her hand bag.

"What is that? I mean, I know what it is. What is it doing here?" Jane sounded alarmed.

"It's for you, to use on me." Maura innocently replied.

"What? Maura, I thought I was going to return the favour you did for me. You know the hand job." Jane whispered the last few words.

"Jane, I thought you understood what I meant, when I said I was ovulating. During this time of a women's menstrual cycle, the body releases a number of hormones, which result in the woman craving vaginal penetration. I didn't think you would get upset, is it the size? When I bought it I tried to choose one that would suit you." The blonde said earnestly.

"Suit me? You actually went shopping for a sex toy, while thinking of what would suit me?" Jane was furious at her friend's naivety.

"Jane I don't understand why you're getting so angry." Maura dithered.

"Oh! I know you don't. You have no fucking idea why I'm so angry." Jane screamed back.

"I'm sorry Jane; we don't have to do this. I'll leave" The blonde timidly offered.

As angry as Jane was, she didn't want Maura to leave. She had been thinking about touching her friend all day long, and it had made her ache inside.

"Oh! We're going to do this. I'm going to pay back my debt, so I don't owe you anything. Go take your clothes off and lay down on the bed. And don't turn on the light!" Jane ordered, as she stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Maura swallowed hard, she had never seen her friend this angry before. She knew she had crossed some line, but didn't know which one. Walking into the bedroom she took off her clothes and laid down on the bed, in the dark. The waiting was excruciating, her heart was racing and the throbbing between her legs intensified.

Jane walked into the dark bedroom. "_She wants it; she is so going to get it_." Jane thought, smiling, _"I'm going to make sure you never ask for this again."_ The time spent undressing and attaching the harness had not dampened the woman's fury. Reaching the side of the bed, Jane roughly grabbed one of Maura's legs, and climbed on to the bed. Taking the other leg, she placed both on her shoulders. Maura feeling her friend get on top of her, placed her hands on Janes back.

"Don't touch me." Jane ordered.

Maura feeling shocked, placed her arms above her head, to hold onto the headrest.

"Ow!" Maura yelped out in a mixture of pain and surprise. Jane had swiftly entered her without warning and immediately began thrusting into the woman, hard. Jane pushed as fast and hard as she could, she didn't pause, even when she heard Maura's obvious discomfort. Maura could feel Jane's breath on her neck, and the sounds made from her friend's exertion caused Maura's walls to tighten.

"_She's giving me everything I need." _The blonde was amazed that even though Jane was angry, she was still devoted to helping her.

Jane continued to fuck the woman beneath her, trying her best to ignore the insistent groaning and yelping the blonde made. It felt like a workout for the detective, sweat beaded on her back and ran down her thighs. Her muscles weren't use to the movement, she began to feel fatigued. Not wanting to, but having to, she slowed down. When Jane tried to change her position, to take the weight off her elbows, Maura quickly rolled them both other.

In the darkness, Jane could just make out the silhouette of her friend straddling her. Perfect breasts swayed as Maura rolled her hips against Janes.

Tilting her head back, Maura let out a low moan."Mmmmmmm, Ohhhhhhh." Unlike the previous noises she had been making, this was pure pleasure escaping from the blonde woman's lips.

Jane watched Maura in awe, her anger melting away. "_She is so beautiful."_ Jane finally accepted the fact that she was in love with her best friend. She also decided that even if the sex meant nothing to Maura, it was still special for her.

Maura leaned back slightly, resting her hands on Janes legs for support and began to slowly work up and down on the shaft_. "Feels so good, never end. _"Maura kept her eyes closed not wanting to upset her friend further, with awkward eye contact.

"Oh!" Maura's eyes flew open with shock and looked at Jane; the detective had begun thrusting up in to the gyrating doctor.

Jane smiled at the blonde and reached out her hand for Maura to take, Interlacing fingers, the women shared that look. It was a look they had given each other every day, at work and at home for the past two years, but it wasn't until tonight that it's meaning made sense.

Jane sat up and put her arms around Maura, placing her forehead against the blonde's. Maura looked into Jane's pleading eyes, placing a soft kiss on the detective's lips, the doctor whispered sweetly. "Oh! Jane. I love you too."

**Thanks for reading**

**I hope it lived up to expectations. Let me know if you want it to continue.**


End file.
